UF:Seraphin
|den Charakter aus | }} Tahlia „Seraphin“ Zaheda, meistens nur Seraphin, ist am 24. Oktober. 1988 in Casablanca geboren worden. Ihre Mutter ist bei ihrer Geburt gestorben, ihr Vater als sie 13 Jahre alt war. Ihr Name, sowohl ihr echter, wie auch ihr Alias, sind perfekte Beschreibungen zu ihrer Persönlichkeit und zu ihrem Aussehen. So entspricht sie praktisch allen westlichen Schönheitsidealen, ist durchtrainiert und hat einen starken, praktisch unbrechbaren Charakter, der meistens Teil von noch viel mehr Persönlichkeiten ist. Ihr Aussehen führte allerdings in der Vergangenheit zu weniger schönen Ereignissen, zu denen sie sich bis heute größtenteils ausschweigt. Nur wenige ihrer Freunde wissen, was sie in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend ertragen musste. Übersicht Seraphins erstes Leben war vor allem von Misshandlung, Flucht und Einsamkeit geprägt. Dadurch ist sie bisweilen sehr zynisch, hat aber auch sehr viel Erfahrung in Kampftechniken, da sie gelernt hat, sich zu verteidigen. Ihr zweites Leben wird von diesen Erfahrungen immer noch beeinflusst. Dank und ihren Freunden, sowie den Perspektiven der , ist Seraphin allerdings nicht mehr so verbissen, scheu und aggressiv wie früher. Später wird eine angesehene Kämpferin und letztendlich Offizierin in der . Sie hat eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis und weiß, wer früher oder später Ärgen machen kann, sowie wem man besser aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Oft raunt sie deswegen den anderen Clanmitgliedern und Freunden zu, dass man auf Lana alias Phoenix aufpassen sollte, damit diese in Krisensituationen nicht komplett ausflippt und auf irgendjemand los geht. Sie leidet seit den späten 2000ern an einer Persönlichkeitsspaltung, ähnlich wie Lana, allerdings in einer noch viel schlimmeren Form, weswegen ihre nächtlichen Streifzüge, auch im Namen des von als Therapie angesehen werden. Ihre anderen Persönlichkeiten, die alle Seraphin heißen, aber komplett anders agieren können, machen ihren Spitznamen, der die Mehrzahl des Wortes Seraphim darstellt, umso wahrer. Kindheit und Jugend Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter versuchte ihr Vater sie großzuziehen, doch der enorme (auch finanzielle) Druck, der wegen seines geringen Verdienstes auf ihn lasstete, sorgte dafür, dass er sie mehrmals misshandelte. Als ihr Vater 2001 überraschend an einem Aneurysma starb, wurde sie zu ihrem Onkel gebracht, der sie jedoch vergewaltigte und schließlich auf die Straße setzte. 2002 wurde sie von einem Fremden mit einer handvoll Kinder nach Spanien gebracht, wo sie als Prostituierte arbeiten sollte. Sie entkam, als ihr erster Freier ihren Preis aushandelte und schlug sich alleine bis nach Tarragona in Katalonien durch, wo sie von der örtlichen Polizei aufgegriffen und auf Weisung des Jugendamtes in ein Waisenhaus gebracht wurde. Dort hielt sie es allerdings keine zwei Wochen aus, so dass sie ausbüchste und ihren Weg in die Hauptstadt von Katalonien suchte, Barcelona. Allerdings geriet sie unterwegs erneut an einen Pädophilen, der sie während der Fahrt befummeln wollte. Als sie sich wehren wollte, schlug der Fahrer sie k.o., vergewaltigte sie und ließ sie dann bewusstlos auf einer Raststätte zurück, wo sie von persönlich gefunden wurde. Nekromorph erkannte an ihren Narben, dass sie eine schwierige Kindheit hatte, allerdings auch gut kämpfen konnte und entschloss sich dazu, sie in sein Experimentenprogramm aufzunehmen, womit sie eine der wenigen "Subjekte" war, die nicht wiederbelebt werden mussten. Experiment 381 Als 381 "One of the Seraphin", wurde sie schließlich ein Experiment von Nekromorph. Bereits früh, ohne, dass jemand es bemerkte, wurde sie gegen das verabreichte Mittel immun und bekam ihren freien Willen zurück. Allerdings hatte sie 2006 eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung ausgebildet, die sie förmlich zwang dort zu bleiben und zu trainieren. Während dieser Zeit nahm sie den Namen Seraphin als ihren Spitznamen an und bezeichnete alle ihre vier Persönlichkeiten als Seraphin, womit sie ihrem Experimentalnamen bewahrheitete. 2010 war sie so gut geworden, dass Nekromorph sie als Aufseherin für die neuen Experimente nutzen wollte, doch diesen Plan musste er wegen ihrer vier mehr oder weniger unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten aufgeben, dafür wurde sie zur Cheftrainerin. 2016 wurde sie von Nekromorph, der mit 626 "Doombringer Phoenix" sein Meisterwerk erschaffen hatte, in Kryostase versetzt und somit für den kommenden Krieg für seinen Masterplan vorbereitet. Als Phoenix jedoch ausbrach, wurde ihre Kapsel zerstört und sie kam, kurz bevor alles durch Phoenix endgültig zerstört wurde, frei. Annäherung an Lana Seraphin gehörte zu den ersten Mitgliedern des , war ihm gegenüber aber nicht so loyal, wie es gerne gehabt hätte. Bereits 2017 kehrte sie nach zurück und suchten ihren Weg nach . Dort fand sie allerdings lange keine Arbeit, und sie nahm auch die Stelle der Wing Technologies nicht an, die ihr Lana immer wieder anbot. So blieb sie immer vom Clan abhängig, von welchen sie die Personalchefin wurde. Ihr Verhältnis gegenüber Lana und den Wing Technologies war zu dieser Zeit nicht immer gut und wegen des Clans ab und zu auch etwas angespannt. Dies besserte sich erst während des , wo sie Seite an Seite mit ihr kämpfe und sie dauerhaft als ihre Freundin aktzeptierte. Nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde sie zur semi-offiziellen Chefin der wing'schen Personalabteilung, ehe sie diese Stelle im Januar 2019 offiziell übernahm. 2020er Während des Firmenkrieges Die Normandy Weiteres Leben Kategorie:UF:Personen Kategorie:Unknown Future Kategorie:CA:Personen Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Phoenixclaw